7th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies *Comedy Bang Productions *19 Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (121): Giving Up on Democracy - September 20, 2010 Written by: Gary Janetti, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 7IOP04) #Episode 2 (122): Brian Goes Time Traveling - September 27, 2010 Written by: Steve Callaghan and Tom Devanney, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 7IOP02) #Episode 3 (123): Unintentional - October 4, 2010 Teleplay by: Allen Glazier, Dan Greaney, Brian Kelley and Tim Long, Story by: Billy Kimball, Bill Odenkirk and Matt Warburton, Directed by: John Holmquist and Jerry Langford (Production Code: 7IOP05) #Episode 4 (124): Mr. Armadillo Joins In - October 11, 2010 Teleplay by: Valentina L. Garza, Ken Keeler and John Viener, Story by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Matthew Nastuk and Chuck Sheetz (Production Code: 7IOP01) #Episode 5 (125): Buzzy Bees - October 18, 2010 Written by: Ian Maxtone-Graham and Billy Kimball, Directed by: Chris Clements (Production Code: 7IOP03) #Episode 6 (126): Candy Corn - October 25, 2010 Written by: David X. Cohen, Directed by: Peter Avanzino and James Purdum (Production Code: 7IOP06) #Episode 7 (127): Octoberfest - November 1, 2010 Written by: Allen Glazier and Dan Greaney, Directed by: Jerry Langford (Production Code: 7IOP07) #Episode 8 (128): A Perfect Time to Tan - November 8, 2010 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 7IOP10) #Episode 9 (129): All That Splashing and Reflecting - November 15, 2010 Written by: Tim Long, Directed by: Brent Woods (Production Code: 7IOP08) #Episode 10 (130): Pants are the Most Important Part - November 22, 2010 Teleplay by: Simon Fuller, Story by: Gary Janetti, Brian Kelley, Tim Long and Carolyn Omine, Directed by: Sarah Frost and Mike Kim (Production Code: 7IOP09) #Episode 11 (131): There Are Networking Sources in Here - January 17, 2011 Written by: Tom Devanney and Billy Kimball, Directed by: Steven Dean Moore (Production Code: 7IOP13) #Episode 12 (132): Brian and the Dancehall Doctors - January 24, 2011 Written by: Eric Horsted, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 7IOP11) #Episode 13 (133): The Hallucinating Magnet - January 31, 2011 Written by: Simon Fuller and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Chuck Sheetz (Production Code: 7IOP12) #Episode 14 (134): Finances, Fianceés and Agencies - February 7, 2011 Teleplay by: Alex Cuthbertson, Matt Fusfeld, Keith Heisler and Laura McCreary, Story by: Erik Durbin, Kenny Schwartz and Rick Wiener, Directed by: Rodney Clouden and Valerie Fletcher (Production Code: 7IOP14) #Episode 15 (135): Valentine Cards Howard Likes - February 14, 2011 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Jerry Langford (Production Code: 7IOP15) #Episode 16 (136): Undeniable Talent - February 21, 2011 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: 7IOP16) #Episode 17 (137): Premium Rush - March 14, 2011 Written by: Tom Devanney, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 7IOP17) #Episode 18 (138): Comedy World's 138th Episode Spectacular - March 21, 2011 Written by: Gary Janetti and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Valerie Fletcher (Production Code: 7IOP18) #Episode 19 (139): Let's Get Hippy With It - April 18, 2011 Written by: Matt Warburton, Directed by: Chris Clements (Production Code: 7IOP20) #Episode 20 (140): Model Motivation - April 25, 2011 Teleplay by: David X. Cohen, Tim Long and Carolyn Omine, Story by: Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and David Zuckerman, Directed by: John Holmquist and James Purdum (Production Code: 7IOP19) #Episode 21 (141): Best in Show - May 2, 2011 Written by: John Viener, Directed by: Pam Cooke and Mike Kim (Production Code: 8IOP01) #Episode 22 (142): Brian Becomes a Bestselling Author - May 9, 2011 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: 8IOP02) #Episode 23 (143): Fun with Jane and PC - May 16, 2011 Written by: Gary Janetti, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 8IOP03) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Seventh Season'' released on DVD September 6, 2011 (Region 1), November 1, 2011 (Region 2) and December 20, 2011 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)